GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!
Greatest Xbox One S Destruction Ever was posted on August 28, 2016 on the Violette1st channel and is the 61st video on the Violette1st raging series playlist. Plot The video starts with Violette getting home from work, and she sees Andy and Bill tying William to a chair. She gets off the car to talk to William, but Bill and Andy refused to let her pass in fear of her trying to get him off the chair. The Xbox One S was then presented for all the past destructions for their ultimate revenge William caused to Andy and Bill (such as Axing Bill's TV he got off of Craigslist, Burning his phone, laptop, car and work tools and throwing Andy's Phone in the Pool and Screwing his Tablet to the Deck) and Bill poured lighter fuel on it and he takes a long lighter out of his pocket and he says "No he's gonna pay the price" and Violette says "You guys are cruel" and Bill comes to the Xbox One S holding the lighter and William says "William says "What are you doing?" and Bill lit it causing the Xbox One S to catch fire and William says "Oh my God". Andy then got an axe and axed the Xbox to death while William was shrieking in horror and Violette telling them to stop. Bill got the hose, but he used it on William first before he put out the fire. As a punishment for their trouble, Violette says "Andy you're crazy don't even ask me for any rides to work or anything this week" Andy was banned from having rides with his Aunt Violette for a week and Bill was threatened a with divorce. Violette says "You guys are jerks" and Bill says it's great and Violette says "Bill you you're supposed to be a father not someone who destroys things".William picks up his Xbox and says "I paid half of it!" Violette says to Bill "You know what Bill?"and Bill says "What?" and Violette says "That BB was nothing on your butt it was big and fat he wasn't really gonna hurt you and you know it you're just being dramatic" "Andy and he would of paid you back for the tablet and stuff" and Bill says "I don't need a TV now we're even" and Violette says "you're hor get out of my face you guys I don't wanna be near you guys you guys are sick" Just before going to his room, he bellows, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" to which Andy responds, "I believe I already have.", and Bill responding to William, "That's what you think." William then screams "It's about as hard to get away with this as it is to get away with murder!" Later, Andy and Bill decide to follow Violette to William's room, and bully William even more with Andy yelling "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END?!?!?!" while William shrieks "GET OUT!!" loudly, and Violette yells "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Andy informs William that he no longer has to repay him for the drilled tablet, and Bill says William no longer has to worry about the TV anymore. Violette angrily chastises Bill and Andy for bullying William, and tells them to get out, while William cries for having his Xbox One S destroyed, and Violette is sympathetic to William who tells Violette with a sad voice, "Love you!". Trivia *This is the first time Bill and Andy become friends. *The point of Bill making William pay the ultimate price in this video was due to William ruining the BIG MACS/WHOPPERS/Domino's Pizzas that Bill had ordered the way he wanted them. With tomatoes/onions. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF Bill would have ordered 2 different types of pizzas along with Bill sharing the BIG MAC/WHOPPER. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF Violette wouldn't have devoted her attention to Andy when he was sick when William wanted to have a family night. *This is the 3rd time William's Xbox One gets destroyed and it is the first time an Xbox One S has been destroyed in the Violette1st Series. *This is one of the few videos where all the characters completely lose it. *This video was removed on December 28, 2017. The likely reason is because that Violette1st was violating the Community Guidelines likely involving bullying. *At 0:12, you can hear William suspiciously yell "My PSP!" *All of the stuff William destroyed that was Bill's and Andy's was all their own faults. One example: When Bill bought his TV he should've tested it with something else instead of testing it with William's Xbox from KID AXES DAD'S TV OVER XBOX!!!. Another example: Andy's tablet was destroyed by William because he threw William AC off the roof in ANDY THROWS WILLIAM'S AC OFF ROOF!!! *This video has the most reuploaded videos than any other deleted videos. Reception This is known to be the most controversial video in the Violette1st Raging Series. Most hated it for Bill and Andy's actions to tie William up and destroy the Xbox and terrorize him in his room. Fans also hated on Violette for not freeing William and blamed her for it as they claimed that none of this would've happened if she hadn't sold the Xbox in MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!!. Few people, however, thought William deserved it, but many said he deserved the destruction, but not the tying nor when Andy constantly screamed "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!?" in his room. Fans in the Violette1st Wiki have also referred this video as the big arson. Despite this, the video has 7.5K likes and 2.9K dislikes as of March 2017. Some fans already predicted that William will get his revenge on Bill and Andy. It happened when William stole Bill's credit card to buy a new Xbox in KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!, ruins Bill's 3 Big Macs (Along with taking one for himself to eat) in WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK!!! (since William mentioned the events of his Xbox destruction) and when he shot Bill in a butt in DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!! & when he slammed a cake in Andy's face and ruined his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. Others like Maya Cringe have made it a semi-meme and made word replacements of it. Category:Divorce Threat Category:Videos Category:Arson Category:Sinning Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Xbox Destruction Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:People getting tied up Category:Driving Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Axe Category:Crying Category:William getting his Xbox taken away Category:Deleted Videos Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:William Talking Jibberish